


Halloween on Earth C

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Costumes, Earth C, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Halloween, Homestuck - Freeform, Humans, Kids and trolls, New Universe, OCs - Freeform, Oneshot, Post SBURB, The creators are costumes, Trick or Treating, Trolls, Violet blood, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: We all know our favorite sburb players love Halloween, but so do the children of Earth C as well.





	Halloween on Earth C

Joseph Crockbert excitedly ran his hand through his red hair, before putting on the long black wig that came with huge ram like horns made out of light clay. He had colored them himself with the standard troll horn colors and he was really proud of the result. His Halloween costume was gonna rock.

Then came the plastic fake wings, that was followed with glitter along with a rust colored fabric, and he was done.

He looked so proud as he stood in front of his mirror in his maid of time outfit, he had planned to go as Aradia Megido since last Halloween. Everyone dressed up as the creators, but the fallen trolls of the trolls session got almost no attention. And from what he had learnt in school, the maid of time was far the coolest out of the twelve original trolls. She had time powers like Dave Strider, but also was weirdly fascinated with death. She had survived but chose to stay behind just because she wanted to see what happened when the afterlife collapsed.

What more was it to love? It was the perfect Halloween costume. And the red dress and stockings were so comfy.

As the twelve year old boy admired himself, he failed to notice that his mother (with a toddler dressed in a pumpkin onesie that slept in her arms) had entered the room, and smiled at her eldest child as he enjoyed the holidays. She herself loved them when she was his age.

“How does it feel Joseph?”, she asked, and all she got was a smile from her son.

“It feels amazing! My friends are gonna love my costume, Aradia is the coolest of the original trolls by far! I wanna meet her one day”.

“Yes you look lovely, my amazing little God tier”, she said. “I got the red lipstick you asked for”.

“Neat!”, he said, and soon his lips were perfectly rust red, which was a weird contrast to his extremely pale skin, but he didn’t mind.

There was an unwritten rule that humans and trolls never used face paint, you could dress up as members of the other species for Halloween and all, that was no big deal. But humans painting themselves gray and vice versa was just kind of weird, the creators had once said on tv that it reminded them of an old Earth thing that was offensive back then, so if the creators didn’t want facepaint, the citizens of Earth C would obey them. They knew best after all. Regular makeup like lipstick was okay though. And to be honest Jospeh probably wouldn’t stand having all that itchy makeup all over his body anyway.

Suddenly, they could hear the sound of someone knocking on the door, so Joseph sprinted down the stairs, past all the creator inspired decoration (like pogo shaped spiderwebs, fake pumpkins with Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff carvings that flew in yellow and pool balls), took his pumpkin candy bowl with a Bec carving and opened the door the fastest he had ever done. And there were his friends.

First of was Alex, Joseph had known them for years, and they practically did everything together. They were dressed in a really fancy Dave Strider costume, one with a red suit. And the shades were a bright Halloween orange instead of black, and they had even spray painted the end of their dirty blond hair with orange, so it had a nice fade. And the back of the suit was painted orange with the words “this is ironic”. And instead of a candy bucket, they held the handle of a huge wagon, so that they could get loads of candy and easily carry it.

Then came Jaydee, the violet blood that her lusus had named after the one creator she admired the most. She had a huge smile on her face, her huge pointy teeth being exposed, along with her braces. She was dressed as Roxy Lalonde in her god tier outfit, and even tied blue ribbons on her back bent horns as an extra decorations. It also helped with putting on the blond wig, even though her black hair still was visible, and her fins made the wig a little out of place. She had a huge bowl with the Sburb symbol on it, and it even glowed in red thanks to LED lights. And on the other side was the face of lord English, his cheek symbols also glowing in a bright red. You could see her excitement, because her yellow sclera looked even more yellow than usual, a thing that happened to her during pure excitement, that was similar to the glowing or rainbow drinkers. She sort of lighted up.

To say, the whole gang was there and Jospeh let out a big smile as he looked at them.

“Ready for some trick and treating? And eating loads of candy until our teeth and fangs fall out?”.

“We were born and hatched ready!”.

And so, the three friends took off into the night, with the mission to get more candy than any other human or troll had ever gotten in the history of Earth C.


End file.
